El cielo lo único que nos conecta a ti y a mí
by SaraDreamer
Summary: Sólo quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes. Comprenderlo a él y comprenderme a mi misma. Quiero al antiguo Kou, pero no puedo evitar sonreír al ver al Kou actual y me siento perdida. Miro la lluvia y solo quiero ser lluvia, que lo sea él, que lo seamos ambos. Para entender...


Hola :) Me estreno en un fandom distinto, en Aoharaido como se le llama más coloquial. La verdad es que no sigo el manga porque quiero verme primero el anime pero la verdad es que me está encantando, es super bonito y dulce. Echaba de menos un shojo así últimamente solo he visto Naruto y echaba de menos la dulzura de los shojos. También tengo ganas de ver el live action.

No se como me ha dado por escribir esto pero me inspiré al ver un video en youtube que se llama** IA- Ao Ha Ride (Sub. español) **la canción es preciosa y dice el titulo que lleva el fic. Me gustó tanto que no pude evitar escribir algo con esa frase. Iba a ser un drabble pero al final me emocioné escribiendo. Quizas cuando siga el manga escriba más de este shojo del cual solo hay cuatr fics en español T_T

_Disclaimer: Ao Haru ride y sus personajes pertenece a Io Sakisaka_

_._

* * *

.

**El cielo lo único que nos conecta a ti y a mí**

**.**

La lluvia cae y por un momento desearía ser lluvia, desearía ser una gota entre la multitud, igual a las demás, distinta a todas.

El profesor sigue escribiendo en la pizarra pero mis ojos solo pueden seguir mirando la ventana al otro lado de la clase. En estos momentos desearía sentarme al lado de la ventana y así poder escuchar el repiqueteo de las gotas al chocar con el cristal, estar al lado de esas gotas y perderme en ellas y fundirme.

Porque quiero que él sea una gota a mi lado, una lluvia.

Porque quiero entender a Kou.

Ojalá solo fuéramos lluvia.

Porque la lluvia cae, con pausas o sin ellas pero cae siempre, de forma rápida o lenta, tranquila o enfurecida, y después se extingue. Pero a los días vuelva a caer y todo vuelve a empezar y todo vuelve a ser lo mismo. La lluvia es solo una sucesión de gotas que caen una tras otra siguiendo un patrón y aunque acabe, días, semanas o quizás meses después vuelve a llover y es como si nada hubiera cambiado, como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado. En la nueva lluvia que cae no hay diferencia con la anterior. La lluvia es lluvia, y siempre es igual.

Ojala los humanos fuéramos lluvia, ojalá fuéramos siempre iguales y pese al tiempo pudiéramos seguir conociéndonos como antes.

Porque si fuera así podría entender a Kou, si fuera así entendería que le ha ocurrido, por qué ha cambiado, por qué quiero llorar al haber perdido al antiguo Kou y sin embargo quiero sonreír cada vez que veo su rostro.

Porque si fuera lluvia podría entenderme a mí también. Podría entender que es lo que mi corazón siente, que es lo que mis lágrimas me dicen cuando caen susurrantes por mis mejillas.

Pero somos humanos, y los humanos cambian. Los humanos cambian y el tiempo hace mella en ellos. El tiempo hace que los corazones se separen pese a que los corazones siguen queriendo ser unidos.

Kou es humano y yo también. Por eso ambos hemos cambiados y ya nada es igual.

Porque bajo el cielo que deja caer la lluvia, Kou y yo somos personas que se han distanciado, que han cambiado. Bajo el cielo que llora, somos dos extraños.

Escucho la risa de Kou pese a que hace rato que no escucho nada más que mis pensamientos, sin embargo su risa es un sonido al cual no puedo escapar, como si un radar en mi cabeza lo escuchara más fuerte que los demás sonidos, y lo miro. Y giro mi cara al fin, de la ventana para encontrar su sonrisa bailando en su cara mientras me mira.

Siento el calor en mis mejillas. He estado embobada mirando la ventana y seguro que tenía una expresión tonta y una cara patética por eso se ríe de mí. Sin embargo en esa sonrisa no veo burla, al menos no del todo. Y esa sonrisa sigue sin morir en sus labios hasta que pone sus brazos en la mesa y oculta su cara entre ellos, ignorando la clase así como yo lo he hecho todo este tiempo.

Y sonrío, sin saber muy bien por qué. Solo sé que una sonrisa cruza mi rostro.

Porque no somos lluvia, y pese a todo la sonrisa de Kou es tan inalterable en el tiempo, la única conexión con el Kou del pasado.

.

.

Por fin han acabado las clases mientras la lluvia sigue precipitándose desde el firmamento. Voy a la salida y empiezo a buscar mi paraguas sin existo. Sólo a mi puede pasarme algo así, hay un paraguas idéntico al mío excepto por el color del mango por lo que entiendo que alguien ha cogido el mío por equivocación. Suspiro mientras me mentalizo para mojarme hasta mi casa, pero su voz vuelve a resonar en la estancia.

—Sólo tú puedes ser tan despistada de olvidar el paraguas en un día como este.

— ¡Kou! — está en la puerta de salida, con su paraguas en la mano mientras me mira divertido — ¡Yo no lo he olvidado! Alguien se ha confundido y se lo ha llevado por error.

—Coge el que queda entonces.

—No puedo hacer eso, no es mío. Mañana el dueño querrá recuperarlo. Tampoco va a pasar nada por un poco de lluvia, además…

Mis palabras se quedan en mi garganta, atrapadas cuando siento la mano de Kou sobre la mía, tira de mí hacia su lado y entonces abre el paraguas.

—Vamos.

— ¡Pe-pero no podemos ir en el mismo paraguas! Y-Yo…

—Es lo único que se puede hacer para que no te mojes ¿no? Deja de quejarte. Definitivamente eres una molestia.

Mi rostro vuelve a sonrojarse, definitivamente pareceremos una pareja bajo el mismo paraguas pero es cierto que no hay otra opción por lo que camino a su lado mientras esta vez sí, escucho el golpear de la lluvia en la tela del paraguas.

El camino es silencioso hasta que llegamos al sitio en el que nos separamos y le miro con la duda en mis ojos, sus ojos me taladran con una intensidad inusitada. Tras eso los cierra lentamente y sale fuera del paraguas sosteniéndolo sobre mí.

— ¡Kou, te vas a mojar!

—De hecho ya lo estoy haciendo. Llévatelo tú y mañana me lo devuelves.

—Pero…

— ¿Siempre te quejas tanto? Mientras discutimos que hacer, me estoy mojando.

Es cierto, no quiero que haga eso pero sólo lo estoy entreteniendo, de repente Kou echa a andar donde estoy, y yo solo puedo pensar que se ha arrepentido pero entonces su acción me deja muy extrañada.

Kou se agacha y pone su cabeza en mi hombro, noto su pelo mojado mojar mi uniforme mientras él sólo se queda ahí parado, sin hacer nada, luego de unos segundos se levanta y vuelve a sonreír con esa sonrisa suya que tan bien conozco.

—Tómalo como una venganza por los problemas que me das, ahora tú también estas mojada.

Finalmente gira sobre sus zapatos y continúa su camino mientras que mi rostro aun expresa sorpresa. La mano que no sujeta el paraguas toca mi hombro mojado y aun puedo sentir la presencia de Kou en ese lugar.

Aparto el paraguas y miro el cielo sobre mí.

Entonces lo entiendo. Lo único que importa es el cielo sobre nuestras cabezas. Ambos estamos bajo el mismo cielo, unidos por él.

Los pequeños contratiempos y las dudas sólo son nubes que desaparecerán, nubes que el viento empuja suavemente apartándolas del camino.

Para que volvamos a estar juntos, para que bajo este cielo volvamos a ser tú y yo.

Porque es el cielo lo único que nos conecta a ti y a mí.

_._

* * *

_._

_Definitivamente me he enamorado de esa frase, es tan bonita..._

_El fic es raro lo se xD básicamente expresa que quiere volver a la relación que tuvieron, quiere entenderlo y finalmente se da cuenta que mientras estén bajo el mismo cielo están conectados que solo tienen que solventar las nubes que intentan entorpecer el camino._

_La escena de Kou mojándola se me ocurrió porque siempre tiene acercamientos super raros y repentinos con ella :)_

_Un saludo, SaraDreamer._


End file.
